jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Benji321
Hallo Benji321! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Benji321!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du Fragen stellen kannst, die dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet werden. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Boba 16:09, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ---- Wups, hab ich doch glatt deinen Namen falsch geschrieben :) Jetzt ist er aber richtig geschrieben. Viel Spass noch Gruß Boba 18:03, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Auch von mir: Herzlich Willkommen bei der Jedipedia! Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer hier wenden. Gruß, Anakin 22:38, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Fragen Wie kann ich mir ein Inhaltsverzeichnis anlegen? Wenn du viele Überschriften hast, dann gehts eigentlich von alleine und Willkommen! Dark Lord disku 10:05, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Danke Dark hab ich grad gemerkt, und wie krieg ich so eine Leiste an der Seite mit Infos über mich hin ? :) --Benji321 10:06, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nimm einfach die Benutzervorlage, und füge sie in deiner Benutzerseite ein!! Gruß, Mace Windu 33 10:09, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Tipp: Die Infos die du nicht hineinschreiben willst lässt du einfach weg;). Dark Lord disku 10:12, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Genau dass hab ich gesucht danke ^^ --Benji321 10:14, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST)^ :::Kein Problem!! MfG, Mace Windu 33 10:16, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich kann dir auch ne Vorlage erstellen wo Inhaltsverzeichnis drin is usw. Gruß tryteyker 10:20, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja wäre Nett mfg Benji321 --Benji321 10:21, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hey, soll ich dir eine Benutzervorlage auf deiner Seite einfügen, damit du nur noch die Infos ausfüllen musst?? Mace Windu 33 10:41, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Nein habs grad hingekriegt trotzdem danke :) --Benji321 10:43, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Es gibt ja zb |Merkmale= Kann ich auch ein eigenes erstellen zb |Spiele die ich hab= und wird es dann angezeigt? : In deiner Infobox, so weit ich weiß nicht, aber auf deiner Benutzerseite kannst du eine Überschrift mit dem Titel "Meine Spiele" oder so in der Art anlegen. Gruß Mace Windu 33 10:55, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Danke nimmt langsam gestalt an. Gibts für Bücher auch ein Extra, oder soll ich sie einfach so verlinken? mfg --Benji321 11:17, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Was genau meinst du mit ein Extra?? Mace Windu 33 11:19, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Zb eine Tabelle ?! Oder soll ich einfach eine Liste erstellen? mfg --Benji321 11:20, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::: Du kannst eine Tabelle, oder eine Liste machen!! Liegt ganz bei dir!! Mace Windu 33 11:25, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ok danke langsam gehts voran :) --Benji321 11:27, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wie kriege ich die Babel wieder unter die Infobox? mfg --Benji321 12:27, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Du fügst sie am besten in der Infobox bei Babel ein, dann sind sie direkt unter der Infobox. P.S. es ist eigentlich nicht erlaubt, Teile der Diskusion zu löschen... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:33, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Oh dass wusste ich nicht sorry, kann es jemand machen krieg es garnicht hin :( --Benji321 13:20, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :So, Diskusion wiederhergestellt und Babel verschoben, Ich hoffe, es ist so in Ordnung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:37, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Perfekt danke, alle sehr Hilfsbereit hier :-) mfg --Benji321 13:49, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wie viele Babels kann man machen? --Benji321 21:25, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :So viele du willst! Ist deine Sache, ob dir ganz viele Babeln gefallen oder eher wenige. Inaktiver Benutzer 21:31, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Seltsamerweise hast du einige Babeln doppelt...ist das Absicht oder hast du dich irgendwo vertan? Inaktiver Benutzer 17:07, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ist normal die nehm ich wenn ich neue erstell ;) --Benji321 17:09, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Aha...eine seltsame Methode aber wenns funktioniert... Inaktiver Benutzer 17:11, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Joa ist sozusagen als Vordruck :) ich weiss klingt komisch ^^ --Benji321 17:14, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wie kann ich alle Bilder bei mir so akkurat wie die Babel untereinander kriegen? :S --Benji321 21:41, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Unter einander weiss ich jetzt grade nicht, ehm mit ner Tabelle müsste das gehen, schau mal in der Hilfe:Dokumentation, ansonsten nutze diese wikicodes hier die Bilder unter einander geschrieben ohne links , also nur Bild:blabla.jpg dann werden sie in nem joah recht eck würd ich sagen eingeordnet. Gruß Jango 09:56, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja danke hat geklappt aber sehe ich falsch oder ist bei der Eclipseklasse nun ein Bild von einen SSZ ?! o.O --Benji321 15:35, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :WTF?! Das ist glaube ich die Executor mit Imp-Klassen, keine Ahnung was das ist, wird irgendwie was anderes angezeigt, obwohl der Bildlink stimmt Jango 15:37, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Jo ich hab mir das grade angeguckt, anscheinend zeigt die Gallerie die allererste Version des Bildes. Das jetzige Bild, das kommt wenn man den Bildlink benutzt, wurde von Yoda41 hochgeladen. Scheint wohl iwie ein Fehler zu sein, vllt weiß Premia mehr. Boba 15:41, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Das kann passieren, wenn man ein Bild beim Hochladen überschreibt. Technischer Hintergrund: Die Thumbnail in diesem Fall mit einer Breite von 120px wurde bereits von der ersten Version abgelegt, die aktuelle Version greift bei einer Darstellung von Breite: 120px = Galeriegröße auf die alte Thumbnail. Abhilfe schafft da ein erneutes Hochladen des Bildes und LA für das alte Bild stellen mit Verweis auf die neue Version und Grund nennen. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:59, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ah danke dann weiss ich ja bescheid mfg --Benji321 16:13, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wie kann ich einen neuen Artikel machen? Gruss --Benji321 11:02, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Einen neuen Artikel zu erstellen ist ganz einfach, du klickst einfach auf den roten Link, oder du gibst den Artikelnamen bei "Suche" ein und klickst da auf den Artikel "..." verfassen. Dann kommst du auf die Bearbeitungsseite und kannst ganz normal bearbeiten. Am Schluss musst den Artikel nur noch abspeichern (vorher am besten noch Vorschau benutzen). MfG - Cody 13:02, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) P.S.: Such vorher nach verschiedenen Bezeichnungen (z.B. "Gonk-Droide" und "Gonk Droide"), damit es den Artikel nicht doppelt gibt. Hab jetzt Halla erstellt. Gruss --Benji321 16:07, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Ja, sehr gut. Gib bitte noch die Quellen an, die du verwendet hast. MfG - Cody 16:10, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja getan. Mein zweiter Artikel ^^ *Freu* --Benji321 16:12, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Gut, aber warum die Infobox für Imperiale? Wäre nicht "Jedi" oder "Rebell" passender? MfG - Cody 16:14, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Ackbar hat's schon geändert...MfG - Cody 16:15, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja ich hab mir eine kopiert, hab es vergessen. mfg --Benji321 16:15, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Nach 3fachem BK: Herzlichen Glückwunsch dazu;-) 2 Tipps: Du musst bei den Überschriften in den Artikeln keine Doppelpunkte setzen. Und guck dir bei den Quellen mal an wie das jetzt aussieht...so machen wir das immer und es wäre gut wenn du das auch in Zukunft machst;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 16:16, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ok thx --Benji321 16:17, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Tipp Hey, versuch doch mal die Vorschaufunktion zu benutzen, (rechts neben der Speichern-Taste) damit du nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung auf Speichern klicken musst. Denn das füllt unnötig die Letzten Änderungen, mit denen hier die meisten arbeiten!! Gruß, Mace Windu 33 11:35, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Löschung Ich hab grad gesehen Ip 85.177.123.146 Hat meinen Text gelöscht durft ich wiederherstellen. Ist sowas oft? --Benji321 17:54, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das sind Vandalen! Dies kommt leider vor, da das Wiki Prinzip jedem die Bearbeitung von Seiten erlaubt. Solche IPs werden außerdem gesperrt. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:57, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Solcher Vandalismus sollte immer von dir rückgängig gemacht werden. Wenn du sowas siehst, einfach eine ältere Version abspeichern. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:03, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja dafür gibts ja zum Glück die Versionenfunktion :) --Benji321 18:08, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hey Jaden! Ich wollte nur anmerken, dass deine letzten 2 Babelteile doppelt vorhanden sind. Gruß Dark Lord Disku 10:52, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich weiss dass hat mir schon einer gesagt, sind als Schablonen, ich weiss ist verwirrend :S --Benji321 12:15, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sithpedia Was hat es eigentlich mit Sithpedia aufsich ? --Benji321 09:58, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hier findest du einige Infos...starte aber bitte keine erneute Diskussion darüber... Inaktiver Benutzer 13:24, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Nein mach ich nicht. Ist aber echt einfach lol --Benji321 14:09, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) icq kannst eine anfrage machen, aber ich gehe jetzt... wenn du schnell bist, schaffst du es noch. mal gucken, ansonsten bis morgen! gruß Darth Maulhalten 21:35, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Inaktivität Hi Jedipedianer, ich werde so eine Woche denke ich nicht erreichbar sein, mein Pc ist schrott, und ich weiss nicht wann ich wieder da bin. weiterhin viel erfolg. mfg --Benji321 19:57, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) Bin wieder da. --Benji321 15:06, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Na dann an die Arbeit;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 18:58, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) Lesenswert Die stimmen werden auf Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel abgegeben. Nimm bitte die Stimme aus der Diskussion:Sternenschmiede und schreib sie bei Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel rein, damit sie zählt. MfG - Cody 12:24, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) Da hab ich ja was in Gang gesetzt Bild:--).gif --Benji321 19:11, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) Weiterleitung Wie erstellt man eine Weiterleitung? --Benji321 18:34, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ganz einfach, indem du den Quellcode #REDIRECT [[]] dorthin schreibst, wo die Weiterleitung entstehen soll und in die eckigen Klammern schriebst, wohin sie führen soll. Willst du z.B. eine Weiterleitung von Falke zu Millennium Falke machen, erstellst du eine neue Seite "Falke" und schreibst #REDIRECT Millennium Falke rein. Gruß, Anakin Star Wars Galaxies Ist eigentlich alles was in Star Wars Galaxies vorkommt Kanonisch? Odert wenigstens zum Teil? --Benji321 18:59, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) Weiss es wirklich keiner?! --Benji321 20:54, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Da es ein Online Rollenspiel mit dynamischem Inhalt ist, vermute ich mal, dass es nicht kanonisch ist. Pandora Diskussion--Taten 17:21, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) Danke dass du noch so spät geantwortet hast. --Benji321 19:12, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) Kats... Nicht vergessen... und achja. Könntest du bitte in den Artikeln die deutschen bzw. die Artikel bezeichnungen verwenden (sprich A-Flügler anstatt A-Wing) --Modgamers 15:53, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ja entschuldige ich bin es gewohnt wings zu sagen. Merk ich mir. Gruss --Benji321 16:20, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Empire at War Forces of Corruptions Wollte dich nur mal darauf hinweisen, dass du geschrieben hast dass das Zahn Konsortium nur mit veralteten Schiffe vorlieb nehmen muss was meiner Meinung nach allerdingas nicht stimmt, da diese ja speziell für das Konsortium von den Mandalorianern entwickelt wurden. Sie ihre Jäger oder das Kedalba-Klasse Schlachtschiff, welches es mit leichtigkeit mit einem Mon-Calamari oder einem Sternenzerstörer aufnimmt. Gruß Razor 16:45, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) Wenn du unter Versionen Autoren gesehen hättest, hättest du gesehen dass ich bisjetzt nur die UC reingepackt habe. Der Artikel stammt nicht von mir. Ich arbeite den Text an Word, deshalb überarbeite ich alles. --Benji321 18:01, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) :ok Sorry hab ich irgendwie verpennt. in diesem Fall wollte ich dich nur auf einen Fehler der Seite hinweisen Razor 19:39, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) Kein Problem Bild:;-).gif , trotzdem danke. --Benji321 20:31, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) Hallo Hey Benji321 hatte bis jetz viel Stress und keine Zeit mich bei dir zu bedanken für den netten Empfang, werde demnächst auch mal beginnen mit meinem ersten Artikel hättest du nen Vorschlag was ich nehmen könnte, da ja des meißte hier vergriffen is -.- ... Danke im voraus--Kaliba 13:18, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Hi, kein Problem wir freuen uns immer über neue Mitglieder . Bild:--).gif Was ist denn dein Spezialgebiet? Oder mit was kannst du besser arbeiten? Mit Spielen oder mit Büchern zb. . Jede kleinste Nebenperson brauch hier einen Artikel. Schau dich einfach mal um was dich bei Star Wars am meisten interessierst und dann leg los. Wenn du Probleme oder fragen hast schreib mich ruhig an. Bild:;-).gif mfg --Benji321 13:27, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Lieber Benji321 Du hasst meinem Freund A-11 auf die Pinnwand geschrieben das er es unterlassen soll die wörter zu ändern. ich kann dich verstehen aber ich muss ihn an dieser stelle verteidigen. ich bezweifle das er die wörter mit absicht geändert hat. es wa höchstens ein tipfehler. Mfg Dark Light 20:35, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) Lieber Dark Light.. Nun ich glaube nicht dass ein Tippfehler war, da er nur dieses Wort geändert hat. Ich will hier keinen Streit stiften, es war nur eine Bitte. --Benji321 21:00, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich aüßere mich auch mal. Nein ich nicht nur dieses Wort geändert. Schließlich habe ich einen Link für das wort Imperium reingeschrieben ich hab noch mal nachgeschaut. Wenn nicht muss bei mir ein Fehler vorliegen und ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal. 18:23, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ich hatte dass Thema eigentlich abgehakt aber egal... --Benji321 19:45, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Aber ich will halt klarstellen das ich so was nicht machen würde, dass kannst du mir glauben. Ich will nur der JP helfen nicht schaden. Und selbst wenn, das was da ausversehen passiert ist, ist doch nichts weiter als ein kleiner Rechtschreibfehler! 19:50, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich habe nichtsdergleichen behauptet ist doch geklärt also sei zufrieden. --Benji321 20:05, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) (.) Mal so eine Frage nebenbei, warum machst du bei fast jedem Edit in dass Kommentar Feld die Zeichenfolge (.)? Eigentlich ist dieses Feld als kleine Beschreibung gedacht, was, bzw warum man was geändert hat. Pandora Diskussion--Taten 16:03, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) achso entschuldige, mich störte immer dass ich doppelt drücken musste bei speichern, ich werde es in zukunft unterlassen. --Benji321 16:27, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Einfach auf Einstellungen (oben Rechts, neben "Eigene Diskussion") klicken, dann auf Bearbeiten und dann das letzte Kästchen abwählen (Warnen, wenn beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt), schon gibts das Problem nicht mehr... Pandora Diskussion--Taten 16:54, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ein Problem weniger, danke dir! --Benji321 16:59, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Klar kein Problem... Zum Glück hab ich mich zum Fragen durchgerungen (-; Pandora Diskussion--Taten 18:04, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) Infobox Ich habe dir eben mal deine Ibox richtig gestellt. 13:39, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Vielen Dank!! --Benji321 15:35, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe Kannst du mir mal bei den Babels Helfen Captain hunter Sieht schon ganz gut aus, wo ist denn das Problem oder wie möchtest du sie haben? --Benji321 16:12, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ps: Bitte signiere immer deine Beiträge! (2 Butten von Rechts) Media kram Hey Benji ich bin mal widda am nerven hehe. Weisst du zufällig wer sich hier mit den Stücken von Star Wars auskennt, ich rede von der Musik. Ich würde gerne wissen wie die Hintergrundmelodie der Szene aus Episode 4 heißt, bei der Ben auf Luke trifft und Luke ihn mit dem Namen Obi Wan Kenobi konfrontiert. Ben sagt: Diesen Namen habe ich seit Ewigkeiten, nicht mehr gehört ... genau da fängts an. Danke jetz schon für deine Bemühungen bzw Antworten.--Kaliba 23:47, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Tut mir leid ich weiss auch leider nicht wie die musik heisst :/ --Benji321 10:33, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST)